Antara Kau, Dia, ,dan Aku
by Musim Gugur Sakura
Summary: Cerita Cinta tentang Michi dan Himeka/"Aku Menyukaimu.. "/"Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia dari pada aku! "/"Karna aku mencintainya!"/"aku membenci mu.. "/"aku bersumpah hubungan mu dengan dia tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar! "/"Silahkan saja aku tidak takut!"/Sumarry/


**Kon'nichiwa Minna~! , Rin-chan balik lagi nih dengan cerita baru~!. Gomenne yang Fict lain belum punya ide. Semoga suka ya sama Fict ini~!. Happy Reading^^**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **Antara Kau, Dia, Dan Aku**

 **By : Rin-chan X KazuRin**

 **Discaimer : Kamichama Karin/Chu©Koge Donbo**

 **Warning! OOT, Gaje, Jelek, Typo, Abal Abal, Kurang Greget**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

* * *

•

 **•**

 **•**

 **Note :**

 **-Disini Rika Baik**

 **-Karin dan Kazune Itu Jenius**

 **-Ami itu agak jahat sama Karin dan Himeka**

 **-Jin itu idola**

•

•

•

 **Chap 1**

 **[Himeka Pov]**

Ohayou Minna~!, perkenalkan nama ku Himeka Kujo, bisa di panggil Himeka. Aku bersekolah di Seisei Gakuen Senior High School. Aku mempunyai 2 orang sepupu yaitu, Kazune Kujo, dan Kazusa Kujo. Mereka sekarang bersekolah di London, tidak lupa Sahabat baikku Karin Hanazono yang sekarang berada di Korea. Disini aku hanya tinggal ber-3 bersama Kekasih ku Michiru Nishikiori dan 1 pelayan kepercayaan orang tua ku sejak dulu, Rena Yamima atau panggil saja Rena. Ah! Aku hampir saja terlambat ke sekolah. Dengan segera aku memakai seragam sekolah ku dan menyambar tasku, lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Seperti biasa Michi lah yang pertama sekali menyapa ku, sedangkan Rena sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Ohayou Hime-chan~!" Sapa Nya

"Ohayou mo Michi~!" Sapa Ku

Dengan segera aku menggeser kursi yang berada di depan Michi. Setelah itu aku langsung menyantap sarapan ku.

 **•**

•

•

Setelah selesai sarapan aku dan michi pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan sepeda. Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak membawa sepeda nanti aku di bonceng Michi. Seketika hening menyelimuti kami. Namun itu tidak terlalu lama, karena Michi lah yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Etto.. Hime-chan" Panggil Michi

"Nani ?" Tanya ku bingung

"Nanti di kelas kita ada murid baru lho~!" Seru Michi

"Lho kok Michi bisa tau ?" Tanyaku Heran

"Murid baru itu sahabat kecil aku yang ada di London" Jelas Michi

"Emang nya siapa nama murid baru itu?. Perempuan atau laki laki ? " Tanya ku lagi

"Nama nya Nakamura Ami, biasa nya di panggil Ami. Yang jelas dia itu Perempuan. " Ucap Himeka

Tersimpan sedikit rasa kekecewaan mendengar nama orang itu, apalagi dia itu seorang perempuan.

 **[End Himeka Pov]**

 **[Normal Pov]**

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar 20 menit akhir nya mereka sampai di depan gerbang Seisei Gakuen Senior High School. Setelah memarkirkan sepeda nya Michi menyusul Himeka kekelas mereka XI B. Saat di kelas Himeka di sambut oleh sahabatnya Miyon Yi dan Rika Karasuma.

"Ohayou Hime-chan~!" Sapa Miyon Dan Rika saat Himeka memasuki kelas mereka.

"Ohayou mo Minna~!" Sapa Himeka sambil tersenyum, dengan segera Himeka menaruh tas nya di samping tas Rika(p.s : di sini Rika sama Himeka duduk berdua dia belakang Miyon, Miyon sama Yuuki di depan Himeka dan Rika, dan Michi sendirian di belakang Rika dan Himeka).

"Kalian nanti ada waktu gak pulang sekolah ?" Tanya Rika

"Kaya nya gak ada, kamu ada waktu Hime-chan ?" Tanya Miyon kepada Himeka

"Untuk sahabatku apa sih yang enggak~!" Seru Himeka

"Oke, Oke. Sepulang sekolah kita akan ke... Taman Fantasty Land~!" Seru Rika gembira

"Taman yang baru di buka itu ya ?" Tanya Himeka dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Iya~!" Seru Rika

"Hore~!" Seru Mereka ber-3 tanpa sadar Michi dan Yuuki memandang mereka bingung , akhir nya Yuuki memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hei! Ada apa nih kaya nya asik banget" Tanya Yuuki

"Ya asik lah, soal nya kami akan ke... " Ucap Rika

"Taman Fantasty Land~!" Seru mereka bertiga kompak.

"Boleh kami berdua ikut ?" Tanya Yuuki sambil menyenggol bahu Michi.

"Boleh boleh aja sih, asal mau bayari" Jawab Miyon

"Oke baiklah" Jawab Michi pasrah

"Hahahahaha~!" Seru mereka berlima

Setelah ± 20 menit bercerita, akhirnya Yami-sensei datang dengan murid baru.

"Ohayou Minna. Kita kedatangan murid baru, Kepada murid baru silahkan perkenalkan diri. " Ucap Sensei

"Ohayou Minna-san~!. Watashi no namae wa Nakamura Ami desu. Aku pindahan dari Hokkaido, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~!" Ucap Murid yang bernama Ami itu sambil Memasang senyuman yang di paksakan.

"Baiklah Nakamura-san, kau bisa duduk di samping Nishikiori-san" Ucap Sensei sambil menunjuk Michi

"Arigatou Gozaimashita Sensei" Ucap Ami sambil membungkuk 90° lalu memuju bangku nya.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tertib sampai berakhir nya pelajaran

"Baiklah Minna, untuk tugak kalian, kalian kerjakan halaman 156-159. Minggu depan tugas itu sudah harus selesai! " Seru Sensei

"Berdiri, Arigatou Sensei" Ucap yekko -Ketua Kelas-

Setelah itu Yami-sensei keluar kelas. Saat Yami-sensei keluar kelas, terjadi keributan yang terjadi di kelas XI B, ada yang berlari ke sana - kesini, bergosip, membaca, novel, dan ada yang pergi ke kantin.

"Hai Michi. Lama tidak bertemu" Ucap Ami

"Hai Juga" Jawab Michi lalu ikut bergabung bersama Yuuki, Miyon, Rika, dan Himeka. Saat itu pula Ami memanggil mereka.

"Etto.. Apakah boleh aku ikut ?" Tanya Ami ragu ragu.

"Haik, Watashi wa Miyon Yi desu" Ujar Miyon memperkenalkan diri

•

•

•

* * *

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

 ** _'Akhir nya selesai juga Cahap 1. Maaf cerita nya pendek soal nya besok mau MID dan ini masih Prolog. Nanti si usahain di Chap 2 agak panjang..._**

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _' Mindy You RnR Please? '_**


End file.
